dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Central 2/Alterations
This page features content for Dance Central 2 that was altered at some point. Alterations are described for this wiki to be elements changed, removed, not added, or thought of that are not reflective in the final release. E3 2011 *The title of the song that appears right before the performance starts was on the bottom left side, but it was more towards the center of the screen. *The scores lacked commas, and did not shine towards the player who was winning during a Dance Battle. *The following song had a dance move with a different name before it was changed to its current name **Bulletproof ***Side Clap - Step Side & Clap *The visual sound bars on Boomy was not on. The stars on him had outlines, but they were static. In the final game, they pulse out. *Crowds were different in exact appearance (Position, Amount, etc) *The High Tide Venue had clearer sound bars. In the final game, they are hazed out. *The "Difficulty" text underneath the bars was labeled "Intensity" *At the end of the routine, it would fade out. In the final game, it automatically goes to the next screen. *DJ Got Us Falin' In Love was labeled as a Hardcore song. In the final game, it is labeled as a a Legit song. *Like A G6 was labeled as a Tough song. In the final game, it is labeled as a a Legit song. *Massive Attack was labeled as an Off The Hook song. In the final game, it is labeled as a a Tough song. *Nothin' On You was labeled as a Simple song. In the final game, it is labeled as a Moderate song. *Rude Boy was labeled as a Legit song. In the final game, it is labeled as a a Moderate song. *This Is How We Do It was labeled as a Moderate song. In the final game, it is labeled as a Simple song. *A different part of the song was used for the ending of Nothin' On You *Lack of options, including modes, was apparent *There appears to be a different type of sequence used after a routine if two players played simultaneously. It would show two players (both who make up a crew) doing moves together rather than one character either saying something or doing something. PAX Prime 2011 *Impacto (Remix) was labeled as a Moderate song. In the final game, it is labeled as a Simple song. *Venus was labeled as a Warmup song. In the final game, it is labeled as a Simple song. **Due to its placement at E3, it is possible that it was also a Warmup song there as well, but it is not confirmed. Other From concept art *Bodie was going to have brown hair instead of blonde hair. Two other looks were in consideration for his Crew Look; one in particular had a red lifeguard mask and a white whistle that was later added into his final Crew Look. **In terms of his final Crew Look, his vest lacked buttons. Another changed elements was his bathing suit which had a different design for the Riptide Crew logo. (Whether or not it was a placeholder for the real logo is unknown) That section in particular was also raised up, where else in the final game it is lowered down. *Li'l T's Crew Look lacked gold hoop earrings. Her jacket had the "T" in a different font, had white pockets instead of yellow, and had the bottom of it accented in black than white. *Angel's Crew Look had a hooligan hat instead of a visor. His belt was overdone, and his tank top hung lower to reveal more skin. *Miss Aubrey's Crew Look lacked accessories on her arms. A small attachment similar to a hankie was present in design, but was removed in the final game. *Mo's Crew Look had a gray jacket on his head than a brown jacket. It was in consideration for his head to be covered with a cap instead of a jacket, but ultimately a jacket was picked. His shoes, while the same colors, were in a different design, his belt was darker, and his watch was gold instead of silver. *Glitch had a bandage on his forehead. This was removed in the final game. RiptideCrewConceptArtBodie.png|Bodie with various looks and brown hair Flash4wrdConceptArt.png|Flash4wrd Lu$hCrewConceptArtMissAubrey.png|Miss Aubrey in a proposed concept for her Crew Look Lu$hCrewConceptArtAngel.png|Concept art of Angel's Crew Look HiDefConceptArtMo.png|Concept art of Mo's Crew Look HiDefConceptArtGlitch.png|Glitch with a bandage on his head